Primeiro de Abril
by Silverghost
Summary: E tudo começa com uma mentira... E um espelho. O que pode acontecer quando os Marotos se juntam às amigas de Lily para armar uma peça no Dia da Mentira? Shortfic em três capítulos COMPLETA
1. Vapores embriagantes

**Capítulo 01: Vapores embriagantes**

* * *

Lily piscou os olhos com força, observando o teto sobre sua cama. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, afastando de leve as cortinas que envolviam sua cama. Os pés escorregaram para longe do cobertor e logo estavam dentro das confortáveis sandálias de pano que ela havia ganho da avó há alguns anos. Espreguiçado-se uma última vez, ela finalmente pôs-se em pé.

O dormitório ainda estava às escuras, exceto pela fraca luminosidade proveniente do abajur que descansava na mesa de cabeceira de Madeline. A ruiva penteou os cabelos com os dedos, sorrindo ao pensar no medo infantil de escuro que a amiga conservava mesmo aos dezessete anos. Pé ante pé, ela passou pela cama das outras colegas de dormitório até chegar à janela.

A lua ainda estava no céu. Mas na linha do horizonte ela já podia ver a claridade do novo dia. Como se o Autor de todas as coisas estivesse brincando com uma aquarela, o céu mesclava o laranja e o vermelho da aurora com os tons de azul e lilás da noite. Uma brisa fria soprava, anunciando a madrugada, balançando as frondosas copas das árvores da Floresta Proibida e arrepiando os verdes gramados que circundavam o castelo.

Respirando fundo, ela abandonou a janela e encaminhou-se para o banheiro. Tomou um demorado banho frio, vestiu-se e voltou para o dormitório. A essa altura, o sol já tinha deixado sua morada por inteiro e brilhava solenemente sobre o lago onde a Lula Gigante se requentava. Prendendo os cabelos num coque frouxo, Lily observou o relógio. Seis horas. Ainda era muito cedo para acordar as meninas.

Desceu calmamente as escadarias, deixando o dormitório feminino. Ao passar pela sala comunal, percebeu que está também estava vazia. Nem por um momento refletiu que alguém poderia estar se escondendo atrás de alguma poltrona; ao invés disso, cantarolando para si mesma uma canção trouxa, ela deixou a torre dos leões, seguindo seu caminho até a cozinha.

Lá o dia parecia já ter nascido há muito tempo. Elfos e mais elfos corriam para todos os lados carregando travessas fumegantes e enormes caldeirões de onde saía um cheiro delicioso. Sorrindo, ela observou em silêncio aquela correria até sentir que alguém puxava sua saia. Olhando para baixo, deparou-se com um dos elfos, também sorrindo para ela.

'- Bom dia! No que posso servi-la, senhorita Lily?

'- Bom dia para você também, Silas. Pode me trazer alguns biscoitos e um copo de leite?

'- Será um prazer! - ele exclamou com a voz fina, logo correndo para obter aquilo que ela pedira.

Pouco depois ela estava sentada à mesa que correspondia a sua, saboreando uma fornada ainda quente de cookies e tendo uma enorme jarra de leite a sua frente. Silas ainda providenciou um prato de waffles cheios de calda de chocolate e outro menor com torradas fresquinhas.

Lily saboreou seu café da manhã sentindo-se a mais feliz dos mortais. Era segunda-feira, em poucas horas teria aula de adivinhação, sua preferida. Adorava passar a aula fantasiando futuros nas cartas e xícaras de chá enquanto a velha professora Lerouge andava de uma lado para o outro, com seus cabelos brancos presos em uma trança caindo até os joelhos.

A ruiva sorriu ao lembrar-se do apelido que ela e Cecille tinham dado à professora... _Rapunzel_.

Nesse momento, a passagem abriu-se novamente e ela ergueu os olhos. Seu semblante anuviou-se levemente ao reconhecer o rapaz que estava agora parado diante dela. Mesmo assim, ela deu um sorriso fraco, acenando com a cabeça para que ele se sentasse.

'- Bom dia, Potter. O que faz acordado tão cedo?

'- Caí da cama. - ele respondeu, bocejando e roubando um dos waffles do prato dela - Não sabia que conhecia a passagem da cozinha.

'- Desde o primeiro ano. - ela respondeu, dando um gole em seu leite - Eu sempre sinto fome à noite e segui um dos elfos tão logo soube que eram eles que cuidavam da nossa comida.

Ele assentiu, agora surrupiando algumas torradas. Lily o observou disfarçadamente. Desde o começo do ano letivo, o sétimo e último deles na escola, os dois haviam feito uma trégua. Ela não se metia nas peças dele se ele nãs as fizesse debaixo de seu nariz e ele não "atazanava" mais a vida dela com incessantes convites para sair. O acordo fora intermediado por Remus e Nicole, outra das amigas dela, em nome de toda a turma de grifinórios do sétimo ano. As brigas dos dois tinham feito a Grifinória perder seguidamente o Campeonato das Casas apesar de todas as vitórias no quadribol. E Nicole, que agora era monitora-chefe, tinha como ponto de honra a conquista da Taça em seu último ano em Hogwarts.

Lily observou o relógio de pulso. As pilhas tinham acabado há anos, mas ele continuava a funcionar graças a alguns feitiços muito úteis que ela tinha aprendido com Flitwick nas aulas extras que tinha desde o quinto ano, quando fora a única aluna a fechar tanto o exame teórico quanto prático da matéria. Eram sete horas. A essas alturas, o salão principal já estava cheio de alunos tomando seu café da manhã.

A garota levantou, disposta a se despedir, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, reparou que os olhos de James estavam fixos nela, com um estranho brilho de... esperança? Ela mordeu os lábios. Conhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo que Sirius fazia quando queria pedir ajuda a Nicole para acobertar alguma coisa. E como Nicole tinha uma certa tendência para descumprir regras; mesmo sendo monitora-chefe, sempre acabava por ajudá-lo.

'- Você quer alguma coisa, Potter? - ela perguntou com a voz cansada.

'- Hum... Se eu pedir, você vai me ajudar?

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

'- Ajudar? O que andou aprontando dessa vez?

Ele sorriu, meneando a cabeça.

'- Eu não aprontei nada. E se tivesse aprontado, eu ia falar com a tenente monitora, não com você.

Lily meneou a cabeça, não conseguindo se impedir de sorrir e voltou a se sentar.

'- O que quer?

'- Você sabe se 'line gosta de alguém? - ele perguntou, engolindo metade do nome da colega.

'- Madeline? Bem, que eu saiba... - a ruiva estranhou a pergunta - Para que você quer saber disso?

'- Você acha que se eu a convidasse para o baile de formatura, ela iria comigo?

Lily sentiu o coração acelerar.

'- Você quer convidá-la para o baile? - mordendo os lábios de leve, ela voltou a se levantar - Não está querendo brincar com minha amiga, não é, Potter?

Ele meneou a cabeça rapidamente.

'- De maneira alguma! Eu só... Erm... Eu acho que...

A ruiva abanou as mãos, impedindo-o de continuar.

'- Não, ela não está gostando de ninguém. Agora, se me dá licença...

Ela deu as costas a ele e já estava quase saindo da cozinha quando ele voltou a chamá-la.

'- Evans, será que... Será que você poderia sondar terreno para mim? Quer dizer, ver se existe alguma possibilidade dela...

'- Depois, Potter, agora eu tenho que ir para a aula. - ela respondeu, com medo que ele continuasse - Com licença.

Logo a passagem se fechou atrás dela e Lily apoiou-se de leve na parede, respirando fundo, antes de começar a caminhar. Maravilha. Era só o que faltava a ela. Não bastava ter que lidar com a descoberta que gostava de James; descoberta essa que a atormentava desde o Natal, quando a família dos Potter fora atacada e o rapaz passara uma semana no St. Mungus. Agora tinha que conviver com sua paixão platônica e, quem sabe, ajudá-lo a conquistar uma de suas amigas.

Merlin, como a vida pode ser injusta...

Ela chegou antes de todos à sala de adivinhação. Sentou-se em um pufe longe da mesa da professora, observando o céu claro pelas frestas das janelas fechadas. O cheiro de incenso dominava todo o ambiente e Lily começou a se sentir zonza com a mistura de calor, vapor e silêncio. Tanto que nem notou quando a porta que dava acesso aos aposentos de Madame Lerouge se abriu.

Quando deu por si, ela estava deitada no chão, tendo a face preocupada da boa senhora sobre ela. Lily voltou a piscar os olhos.

'- O que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, ainda sentindo vestígios da tontura.

'- Você entrou em transe. - a professora respondeu, traindo certa ansiedade na voz - Você se lembra de ter visto alguma coisa, minha jovem?

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, meneando a cabeça em seguida.

'- Eu estava olhando para a janela, e, de repente, estava deitada com a senhora olhando pra mim. Foi muito rápido, eu não posso ter entrado em transe...

A professora assentiu, ajudando-a a se levantar. A grifinória observou-se em um pequeno espelho que estava sobre a mesa. Não o tinha percebido antes. Os olhos verdes a encararam com atenção do reflexo e ela percebeu que estava muito pálida. Pouco depois o alçapão abriu-se e os poucos alunos de adivinhação penetraram na sala. Lily sentou-se novamente e logo outra garota se juntou à ruiva.

'- Bom dia, Lily. Madrugou hoje, não?

Lily observou a garota que sentara-se ao seu lado. Cecille Hellern era prima em terceiro grau de James. Tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos do rapaz, mas os cabelos eram mais claros, caindo em cachos mais ou menos definidos sobre os ombros dela. A ruiva sorriu, agradecendo pela penumbra da sala, que não permitiria à amiga perceber o quão pálida ela estava.

A aula se passou na rotina habitual. Lily esqueceu o incidente do início da aula, divertindo-se com as previsões estapafúrdias que Cecille fazia à meia voz com a bola de cristal. Era por isso que gostava tanto de adivinhações. Aquela aula servia como uma espécie de bálsamo para todas as suas preocupações; Madame Lerouge, apesar de ensinar a matéria, não parecia acreditar muito no que ensinava, e sempre os deixava à vontade para tentar encontrar seu "olho interior" enquanto fazia castelos de cartas. Tudo o que precisavam fazer era inventar, usar da criatividade e da imaginação para descobrir o que lhe viria no futuro.

E imaginação era com Lily. Dificilmente haveria naquele castelo alguém mais imaginativo do que a ruiva.

'- Então, você vai se deparar hoje com grandes provações, já que há uma mosca como obstáculo nas névoas do seu destino... - Cecille continuou, observando a bola de cristal - A mosca significa alguma coisa?

'- Talvez haja alguma resposta alada para as dificuldades que aparecem... - Lily respondeu pensativa - Ou talvez eu deva ter cuidado com o lixo... Quem sabe alguém não vai atirar uma lixeira em mim? Bem, agora é a minha vez.

Ela puxou a bola de cristal para si e observou a espiral enevoada que parecia preencher a orbe. Cecille observou a amiga, segurando o riso, enquanto os olhos verdes de Lily pareciam refletir as espirais da bola de cristal. A ruiva fechou os olhos, deixando que as imagens viessem à sua cabeça, como sempre fazia.

'- Você está em um baile... - ela sussurrou para Cecille, ainda com os olhos fechados, os lábios curvados em um tênue sorriso - Todos pararam para observá-la dançando com um rapaz... Pelos olhos eu diria que é o Bagnold... O filho da ministra...

Cecille suspirou audivelmente. Tinha uma paixão antiga pelo colega de infância, que se formara no ano anterior e era seu vizinho. Lily continuou.

'- O restante do pessoal está lá também. E pelos trajes que todos estão usando... Eu diria que é uma cerimônia de casamento!

'- Quem está se casando? - Cecille perguntou ansiosa?

Lily voltou a abrir os olhos.

'- Sinto muito, os poderes superiores interromperam o contato. Devo pedir à telefonista que tente novamente?

'- O que é telefonista? - Cecille perguntou com um meio sorriso.

A ruiva suspirou, dando de ombros.

'- Esquece...

Nesse momento, a sineta tocou e os alunos se levantaram, deixando a sala. Lily e Cecille ficaram por último, arrumando suas coisas. Elas já estavam quase descendo as escadas quando Madame Lerouge as chamou de volta.

'- Não estão esquecendo alguma coisa?

Lily virou-se primeiro e viu nas mãos da professora o pequeno espelho em que se mirara antes da chagada da amiga.

'- Isso não é nosso, professora. - ela respondeu, jogando a mochila nos ombros.

'- Tem certeza? Ele não estava aqui antes de você chegar. - ela virou o espelhinho para si e seus olhos se estreitaram. Pelo silêncio que se seguiu, as duas garotas pensaram que já tinham sido liberadas, mas a professora as interrompeu novamente - Senhorita Evans, por favor, leve o espelho com você. Acredito que logo encontrará o verdadeiro dono.

A ruiva arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto a professora lhe dava o espelho. Sem entender, ela simplesmente enfiou o objeto na bolsa e voltou a se despedir da professora, seguindo Cecille para a aula seguinte. Feitiços.

'- É por isso que eu adoro a segunda-feira... - Lily falou pensativamente.

'- Pessoas normais não costumam gostar da segunda-feira... - uma voz observou atrás delas.

Lily e Cecille se viraram, dando de cara com Nicole Barton e Madeline Ogden.

'- Bom dia para você também Nicole. - a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo.

A garota sorriu, jogando para trás a trança dourada. Antes, porém, que uma delas pudesse falar, um grito veio do fim do corredor.

'- NICOLE!

As quatro garotas se viraram, a tempo de ver um borrão negro passar por elas correndo e cair em cima da loira. Ela titubeou por alguns instantes para recuperar o equilíbrio, o rosto agora escondido junto ao peito de Sirius Black.

'- Mmmm mmm mm...

'- O quê? - Sirius perguntou, abaixando a cabeça.

Madeline aproximou-se.

'- Não acha que seria interessante deixá-la respirar?

O moreno sorriu, afrouxando o abraço, de modo que Nicole pode afinal dar uma grande sorvida de ar.

'- O que aprontou dessa vez, Black? - ela perguntou, fechando a cara, tão logo pode voltar a falar.

'- Bem... Eu preciso conversar com você. Pode vir comigo? - ele virou-se para as outras garotas - E Cecille, acho que vou precisar de você também.

Lily virou-se para Madeline assim que elas ficaram sozinhas.

'- O que terá sido agora?

'- Hum-hum.

Remus pigarreou, parando ao lado das duas, com James e Peter logo atrás. Lily mordeu os lábios, uma sirene começando a tocar na sua cabeça. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que algo estava para acontecer.

'- Bom dia, garotos. - Madeline acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo - O que estão fazendo?

'- Indo pra aula. - Remus respondeu, dando de ombros - Podemos acompanhá-las?

A moreninha sorriu, assentindo, enquanto Lily suspirava. Algo não estava cheirando bem naqueles aparecimentos e desaparecimentos dos marotos. Os cinco caminharam em silêncio ao longo do corredor até que Madeline parou de repente, batendo com a mão na testa.

'- Droga! Esqueci meu material na sala. - ela girou nos calcanhares, pronta para começar a correr - Já volto.

'- Eu vou com você. - James se apresentou, sorrindo galantemente.

Remus também abriu um sorriso ao perceber que Lily, ao seu lado, mordia os lábios. Pouco depois, Madeline e James sumiam no corredor. O grupo de setimanistas, agora reduzido a três, voltou a caminhar. E já estavam quase na sala de feitiços quando Peter também se despediu, alegando que precisava ir à cozinha.

'- Remus... Está acontecendo algo que eu deveria saber?

O rapaz meneou a cabeça.

'- Porque você acha isso? - Remus sorriu - Sabe, Lily, acho que você está precisando descansar um pouco. Está ficando paranóica.

Ela suspirou novamente.

'- Bem... Talvez você tenha razão...

Os dois entraram na sala, onde Nicole, Sirius e Cecille já tinham tomado assento. Lily observou que os três tinham olhares muito estranhos. E na cabeça imaginativa dela, logo uma nova cena começou a se formar.

_Aquela história de "ter caído da cama" do Potter certamente era papo furado... Ele colocou alguma coisa na minha comida. Por isso eu tive aquele lapso de memória na sala de adivinhação. E esse povo todo cheio de segredinhos... Eles estão aprontando alguma coisa..._

_Peraí! A Madeline e o Potter foram sozinhos para a sala de aritmancia... E ele disse... Ele disse... ELE VAI AGARRAR MADELINE! Merlin me ajude, o que eu faço agora?_

'- Lily, você está se sentindo bem?

A ruiva voltou-se para Nicole, que agora a observava preocupada. Provavelmente fizera uma careta enquanto mergulhava em seus pensamentos.

'- Nada não...

_Ai, Merlin, eles agora devem estar se agarrando em alguma sala por aí... Eu não acredito que aquele idiota fez isso comigo..._

_Se bem que ele não sabe que eu..._

_DROGA, DROGA, DROGA! Eu tenho que parar com essas teorias de conspiração ou vou acabar enlouquecendo! A Madeline não vai deixar acontecer nada, ela não cairia tão fácil na lábia do Potter..._

Nesse momento, James e Madeline entraram na sala, estranhos sorrisos em seus rostos.

_...ou cairia?_

* * *

**E aí está um pouco de humor para vocês... Espero que gostem dessa fic. Mais um dos meus surtos incompreensíveis... Beijos a todos!**

**Silverghost.**


	2. Voz da consciência

**Capítulo 02: Voz da Consciência**

* * *

Ele revirou-se mais uma vez em seu desconfortável sono, tentando se proteger do frio da madrugada com a capa de invisibilidade, improvisada em cobertor por aquela noite. Cansado, dolorido e, acima de tudo, impaciente, James decidiu deixar o sono pra lá e se levantar.

Infelizmente, ele decidiu-se a fazer isso no exato instante em que passos desciam as escadarias do dormitório feminino.

Lily, entretanto, passou por ele sem vê-lo, cantarolando "_Love, love will keep us together... Think of me babe whenever..._". Ele sorriu ironicamente por conta da letra da canção, escondendo o rosto atrás do encosto da poltrona onde passara a noite.

Assim que ela deixou a sala comunal, ele levantou-se de um pulo, tirando do bolso um pesado relógio dourado. Abriu a tampa dele, deparando-se com a cara sonolenta do... Relógio.

'- Hum, hum. – ele pigarreou.

O relógio abriu os olhos negros de conta e bocejou, enquanto mexia o eixo dos ponteiros, como se este fosse um nariz e os outros dois um enorme bigode.

**_Então se lembrou de mim, meu senhor. E o que quer aprontar hoje, meu senhor?_**

'- Inicialmente, quero que me confirme que dia é hoje, Relógio.

**_Primeiro de abril, senhor, dia da mentira. _**

James sorriu para o relógio que herdara do avô.

'- Excelente. Escute, Relógio, eu vou precisar de uma ajuda sua hoje. Vou precisar tirar o espelho da sua tampa.

**_Porque vai tirar meu espelho? Isso significa que vou ficar acordado o tempo todo. E que vão poder me ouvir mesmo com a tampa fechada_**.

'- Relógios não deviam ser preguiçosos, sabia? Eu estou pedindo que se mantenha longe do seu sono de múmia apenas por um dia. Amanhã eu devolvo o espelho.

**_E para que quer isso, meu senhor?_** – o Relógio perguntou com a voz sarcástica.

'- Digamos que hoje você não vai apenas ser um Relógio. Vai ser também "A voz da Consciência" de alguém.

**_Isso parece que será interessante, senhor..._** – ele retornou com a voz divertida.

'- Que bom que pensa assim, Relógio. Isso prova porque está na família Potter a tantas gerações.

James deixou a sala comunal ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o pequeno espelho circular da tampa do relógio, contando a ele exatamente o que devia fazer, até chegar ao quadro que dava passagem para a cozinha.

Ele observou Lily, que estava sentada à mesa, cercada de comida e de elfos, erguer a cabeça para encará-lo. Ela sorriu de leve e acenou com a cabeça, convidando para se sentar.

'- Bom dia, Potter. O que faz acordado tão cedo?

'- Caí da cama. - ele respondeu, fingindo um bocejo e roubando um dos waffles do prato dela - Não sabia que conhecia a passagem da cozinha.

'- Desde o primeiro ano. - ela respondeu, dando um gole em seu leite - Eu sempre sinto fome à noite e segui um dos elfos tão logo soube que eram eles que cuidavam da nossa comida.

Ele assentiu, agora surrupiando algumas torradas, percebendo que Lily o observava disfarçadamente. Deu um meio sorriso enquanto deixava o espelho que tirara do Relógio escorregar para dentro da mochila dela.

Agora tudo o que precisava fazer era esperar que aquilo que Nicole chamava de _imaginação hiperativa_ da ruiva funcionasse. Tinha que conseguir sugestionar Lily o suficiente para que ela afinal decidisse se confessar.

Só esperava que Madeline estivesse certa acerca de suas desconfianças... Talvez a preocupação de Lily quando ele fora internado no St. Mungus fosse sinal de um sentimento de amizade, não de...

Meneando a cabeça, ele voltou a se concentrar em Lily. Era bom continuar a ter esperanças em vez de ficar se questionando a toda hora. Ou acabaria enlouquecendo. Aliás, desde que conhecia Lily Evans, ela sempre estava fazendo alguma coisa para acabar com sua pouca sanidade...

Merlin, Merlin, porque tinha que ter se apaixonado por uma menina tão teimosa?

Ele viu Lily observar o relógio de pulso e se levantar. Bem, era hora de começar o show. Fez sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado, fixando os olhos nela. Lily suspirou ao perceber o semblante dele.

'- Você quer alguma coisa, Potter? - ela perguntou com a voz cansada.

'- Hum... Se eu pedir, você vai me ajudar? – ele perguntou esperançoso.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

'- Ajudar? O que andou aprontando dessa vez?

Ele sorriu, meneando a cabeça. Agora era hora de começar a atuar.

'- Eu não aprontei nada. E se tivesse aprontado, eu ia falar com a tenente monitora, não com você.

Lily meneou a cabeça, sorrindo e voltou a se sentar.

'- O que quer?

'- Você sabe se 'line gosta de alguém? - ele perguntou, engolindo metade do nome da colega.

'- Madeline? Bem, que eu saiba... – ela estreitou os olhos - Para que você quer saber disso?

Ele sorriu internamente... Hora de jogar a isca.

'- Você acha que se eu a convidasse para o baile de formatura, ela iria comigo?

James quase sorriu ao perceber que ela parecia extremamente confusa com aquilo. E ligeiramente desapontada também.

'- Você quer convidá-la para o baile? – Lily mordeu os lábios de leve, voltando a se levantar - Não está querendo brincar com minha amiga, não é, Potter?

Ele meneou a cabeça rapidamente.

'- De maneira alguma! Eu só... Erm... Eu acho que...

A ruiva abanou as mãos, impedindo-o de continuar.

'- Não, ela não está gostando de ninguém. Agora, se me dá licença...

Ela deu as costas a ele e já estava quase saindo da cozinha quando ele voltou a chamá-la.

'- Evans, será que... Será que você poderia sondar terreno para mim? Quer dizer, ver se existe alguma possibilidade dela...

'- Depois, Potter, agora eu tenho que ir para a aula.

Ele a viu sair da cozinha e a passagem se fechar. Até ali, estava tudo certo. Tirou um espelho do bolso.

'- Sirius Black!

Pouco depois a face de Sirius apareceu no lugar do seu reflexo.

'- Diga, Pontas.

'- Fase 1 do plano "Dia da Mentira" concluído. Já está com as meninas?

'- Já. Cecille vai ter aula com ela agora. No intervalo antes da aula de feitiços a gente continua com a armação. Vamos matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só... Quero só ver o que vai acontecer na hora do almoço...

James também sorriu, assentindo.

'- É, eu sei... Até daqui a pouco, então.

Sirius fez um aceno com a cabeça e o espelho voltou a refletir o rosto de James. O rapaz passou algum tempo pensativo antes de também deixar a cozinha, indo se reunir com os amigos no salão principal.

Encontrou os outros marotos já no corredor, esperando por ele. Madeline e Nicole estavam lá também.

'- E aí, preparados para a fase 2 do plano? – Nicole perguntou tão logo James aproximou-se deles.

O maroto sorriu, seus olhos brilhando por trás dos óculos.

'- Com toda a certeza. Podem ir para a aula de vocês; nós temos tudo aqui sob controle.

As duas assentiram e Sirius virou-se para o amigo.

'- E aí, ela já tem uma nova "voz da consciência"?

James sorriu, tirando do bolso o pesado relógio de ouro.

'- Relógio?

**_O que quer agora, meu senhor?_**

'- Você já fez seu trabalho?

**_Bem, eu estava quase conseguindo entrar em simbiose com a "vítima", senhor. Pensando bem... _**– os olhos de conta do relógio brilharam – **_Eu acabo de conseguir isso nesse exato momento._**

'- O que é simbiose, Pontas? – Pedro perguntou, curioso, seus olhos se estreitando de modo a fazê-lo ainda mais parecido com um pequeno rato.

'- Depois, Rabicho, depois... – Remus respondeu, aproximando-se do amigo e olhando por cima de seu ombro – Como ela reagiu?

**_Ela teve um desmaio momentâneo. Nada demais, senhor._**

'- Ótimo. Agora vamos logo para a sala. Nosso turno de duelos é à tarde hoje. As meninas ficaram com a noite.

Os outros rapazes assentiram e logo eles estavam na sala onde a aula teria lugar. O tempo passou-se rapidamente, como sempre acontece quando estamos nos divertindo e logo eles estavam novamente nos corredores, prontos para a fase dois...

'- Agora só precisamos encontrar as garotas... – Remus começou.

Nesse instante, eles ouviram a voz de Lily.

'- É por isso que eu adoro a segunda-feira... – a ruiva falou em tom pensativo.

'- Pessoas normais não costumam gostar da segunda-feira... – Nicole falou um pouco atrás da amiga, no exato momento em que os garotos venciam a curva do corredor e elas entravam em seu campo de visão.

'- Bom dia para você também Nicole. - a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo.

A garota sorriu, jogando para trás a trança dourada. Antes, porém, que uma delas pudesse falar, Sirius esfregou as mãos.

'- E essa é a minha deixa... NICOLE!

As quatro garotas se viraram, a tempo de ver um borrão negro passar por elas correndo e cair em cima da loira. Ela titubeou por alguns instantes para recuperar o equilíbrio, o rosto agora escondido junto ao peito de Sirius Black.

'- Mmmm mmm mm...

'- O quê? - Sirius perguntou, abaixando a cabeça.

Madeline aproximou-se.

'- Não acha que seria interessante deixá-la respirar?

O moreno sorriu, afrouxando o abraço, de modo que Nicole pode afinal dar uma grande sorvida de ar.

'- O que aprontou dessa vez, Black? - ela perguntou, fechando a cara, tão logo pode voltar a falar.

'- Bem... Eu preciso conversar com você. Pode vir comigo? - ele virou-se para as outras garotas - E Cecille, acho que vou precisar de você também.

Lily virou-se para Madeline assim que elas ficaram sozinhas.

'- O que terá sido agora?

'- Hum-hum.

Remus pigarreou, parando ao lado das duas, com James e Peter logo atrás. Lily mordeu os lábios. James tentou se controlar para não levar asmaõs aos cabelos, enquanto sorria timidamente para Madeline.

'- Bom dia, garotos. - Madeline acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo - O que estão fazendo?

'- Indo pra aula. - Remus respondeu, dando de ombros - Podemos acompanhá-las?

A moreninha sorriu, assentindo, enquanto Lily suspirava. Os cinco caminharam em silêncio ao longo do corredor até que Madeline parou de repente, batendo com a mão na testa.

'- Droga! Esqueci meu material na sala. - ela girou nos calcanhares, pronta para começar a correr - Já volto.

Agora era a deixa de James...

'- Eu vou com você. – ele imediatamente se apresentou, seguindo-a.

James ainda percebeu que Lily mordia os lábios, de novo, sinal de que estava nervosa. Assim que desapareceram das vistas dela, ele se encostou a uma parede, rindo.

'- Ela está começando a se revelar, não?

Madeline assentiu.

'- Até a noite ela vai ter dado o braço a torcer. Só precisamos fazer com que ela te siga até a torre essa noite. Até l�, todos têm que pensar que estamos ficando juntos... Me pergunto o que Charles diria se soubesse que estou "ficando" com você...

'- Madeline, por favor, prometa que seu namorado não vai saber... Ele era um rebatedor muito bom e eu tenho amor à vida.

Ela deu uma pequena gargalhada.

'- Acha que já podemos voltar para a sala?

James retirou o Relógio do bolso.

'- E então, Relógio, como estão as coisas?

**_Sinceramente, senhor, eu não acho que precise fazer alguma coisa... Ela já tem a mente confusa o suficiente para agir exatamente como o senhor quer._**

Madeline sorriu de novo.

'- Concordo plenamente. Então, James, pronto para se deixar ser visto?

O garoto apenas assentiu e ela ofereceu sua mão, que ele envolveu. Estavam quase na sala de feitiços quando um grupo de Corvinal os viu. Imediatamente Madeline tirou sua mão da de James, fingindo embaraço enquanto ele sorria marotamente, abrindo a porta para que ela passasse.

Os olhos do rapaz imediatamente se encontraram com os de Lily, que estavam quase esbugalhados. Foi a vez de ele baixar o rosto, timidamente, arrastando-se até a cadeira vaga ao lado dela – a mesma que Cecille deveria ocupar, mas que fora deixada convenientemente pela jovem pouco antes da entrada do "Potter" na sala.

Lily observou o rapaz se sentar ao seu lado e ouviu-o respirar fundo enquanto Madeline seguia para a carteira que Nicole guardara para ela. A ruiva virou-se para ele, mas antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma vozinha fina soou em sua mente.

**_Parece que dessa vez você o perdeu..._**

Ela se virou para frente rapidamente. James mantinha a cabeça baixa. Mas estava sorrindo. Como o Relógio estava em seu bolso, ele também podia ouvi-lo. Quando ela voltou a se sentar corretamente, ele tirou da mochila um pergaminho e começou a desenhar nele a face de Madeline.

'- Eu não sabia que você sabia desenhar. – ela observou numa voz baixa, quase triste.

Flitwick acabara de entrar na sala e o som de mochilas se abrindo e pergaminhos sendo amassados abafou ainda mais a voz dos dois.

'- Há muita coisa que você não sabe sobre mim. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

**_E nunca deu a ele chance de demonstrar. Sinceramente, mocinha, você é uma idiota. Quem manda tentar silenciar uma consciência tão sábia como eu?_**

'- Evans, você está bem? – James perguntou ao vê-la fazer uma cara muito engraçada, pelo menos para ele.

**_É lógico que não! Diga a ele, vamos l�, diga a ele que você está quase explodindo por dentro!_**

'- Eu... – ela meneou a cabeça – Esquece.

**_Reitero a minha opinião de você ser uma idiota._**

_Ah, cala a boca. _

No bolso de James, o Relógio tremeu.

**_Ora, vejam só... A mocinha é brava!_**

James, que só podia ouvir a parte em que o Relógio falava, não conseguia compreender agora o que ele estava dizendo. Mas se muito se enganava... A real consciência de Lily estava brigando com sua... nova consciência...

_Eu sei que eu sou idiota. Mas talvez seja melhor assim. Afinal, ele agora quer a Madeline! Se eu tivesse cedido, teria sido descartada agora por ela. _

_**E você vai simplesmente se resignar! Lute por ele!**_

O rapaz sorriu. No dia em que Lily lutasse por ele, porcos voariam. E era exatamente isso que a consciência da garota estava dizendo agora.

'- Hum-hum... – Flitwick pigarreou – Hoje vamos relembrar alguns dos nossos feitiços do primeiro ano. Sei que estão cansados de sair levitando coisas por aí, mas a partir de hoje começa a nossa grande revisão para os N.I.E.M.s e, pela lógica, temos que começar pelo começo!

**_E porque não começar pelo final?_** – o Relógio perguntou irônico.

Nesse exato instante, o pequenino professor fez... um porco levitar.

**_Bem... Como pode ver, parece então que chegou o dia, não?_**

Tanto Lily quanto James estavam de boca aberta.

_É... Parece que chegou o dia..._

O Relógio vibrou novamente no bolso de James e ele se virou para a ruiva, entendo que aquela era, novamente, a sua deixa.

'- Lily... Você sabe que tipo de flores a Madeline prefere?

'- Como? – ela perguntou em um sussurro, voltando-se para ele.

'- Eu consegui convencê-la a me encontrar hoje na torre de Astronomia... Pode me ajudar a arrumar a sala para ela?

**_Na Torre de Astronomia, hein? Você sabe que tipo de coisas acontece na Torre de Astronomia, Lily? Você sabe... Tem essa carinha de santa, mas é pior até que todos os marotos juntos..._**

_Você sabia que pegou muito pesado agora?_

_**Imagine... Meia noite... O céu claro, cheio de estrelas... A sala à luz de velas...**_

_Uma toalha forrando o chão, um pouco de vinho..._

_**Sim, vinho! Vinho é o grande condutor das paixões!**_

_Devo sentir pena de Madeline? Ela não conseguirá resistir..._

_**Pena? Você está é MORRENDO de inveja...**_

Ela franziu o cenho.

'- Ok, Potter, eu ajudo você.

Ele sorriu.

'- Ótimo.

A aula continuou agora na mais completa paz até a sineta tocar, anunciando seu fim. Hora do almoço, portanto. Madeline, Nicole e Cecille ficaram em pé na porta, esperando Lily, que arrumava demoradamente a mochila enquanto James continuava sentado, conversando com Sirius, que estava na carteira da frente.

Quando afinal chegaram no salão principal, muita gente cochichava pelos cantos. Lily jogou a mochila no chão de qualquer jeito. Madeline sentou-se ao lado dela. E James à frente das duas.

A ruiva percebeu o sorriso envergonhado da amiga e sentiu o peito doer.

_Que felicidade... Eu não acredito que vou ajudar uma das minhas melhores amigas a ficar com o rapaz de quem eu gosto._

_**Está com dor de cotovelo?**_

_Dá para calar a boca? Eu já estou me sentindo dentro de um daqueles livros completamente melosos... Não precisa me transformar no elemento cômico da história._

_**Mas o que eu posso fazer se você está cumprindo seu hilariante papel de palhaça da história? Se em vez de vestir a armadura brilhante e lutar por seu cavaleiro indefeso está se resignando a ajudar a bruxa má a ficar com o príncipe?**_

_Você não acha que está invertendo os papéis?_

Nesse momento, Sirius deu um grande pulo na mesa, batendo às costas de James com força.

'- Você o quê?

'- Sirius, eu...

'- Você sabia o tempo todo que eu estava a fim dela e simplesmente a agarrou no corredor quando eu me afastei?

Madeline pareceu afundar em seu assento. Grande parte do salão estava agora observando a inédita cena: Sirius e James, os "irmãos marotos" pareciam estar brigando e por causa de uma... garota?

**_As coisas estão começando a sair do controle..._**

_Engraçado, dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com você..._

_**Você sabia que isso tudo é sua culpa?**_

_Minha culpa?_

_**Se tivesse dado uma chance para ele antes, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Vocês seriam o casal vinte do colégio. Todos teriam inveja de você. **_

_Mas..._

_**Agora você tem que fazer James enxergar que ele ama você e somente você. Assim, Sirius poderá ficar com Madeline e...**_

_Peraí! E o Charles? Como ela pode se agarrar com o James, conquistar o Sirius e namorar o Charles? Ele se formou ano passado, mas eu pensei que eles estivessem namorando!_

_**Está vendo? É tudo falsidade dela! Ela é uma falsa! Ela não merece sua amizade. Me escute bem, mocinha, essa noite, quem estará naquela torre de Astronomia é você!**_

A ruiva respirou fundo enquanto James e Sirius deixavam o salão furiosos e Madeline parecia prestes a correr para debaixo da mesa. Bem, tudo o que ela precisava fazer era arruinar o encontro de James e tudo voltaria normal. Simples, não?

* * *

**Eu estava escrevendo e, de repente, a imagem do Horloge, da Bela e a Fera, cruzou minha mente... E eu TIVE que colocá-lo na história. Hehehe... Coisas de uma mente insana.**

**Bem... agradecimentos a Mimi Granger, Mechanical Bride, Mah Clarinha, Gween Black, Juliana, Dani Potter, Juliana Montez, Mari-Buffy, t0n e todos que estão lendo. Vocês queriam comédia? Bem, agora vocês terão comédia!**

**Acho que acabo a fic no próximo capítulo. Não tenho muita certeza... Tudo depende de surgir ou não mais idéias insanas do que eu posso aprontar com esse pessoal...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	3. Porre astronômico

**Capítulo 03: Porre astronômico**

* * *

_**E cá estamos nós... O que vai fazer agora?**_

_Arrumar a sala, oras! Eu prometi a ele._

_**E Charles?**_

_Eu me esqueci completamente dele enquanto estava falando com James na cozinha. mas caredito que, se Madeline aceitou vir a um encontro aqui, ela já deve ter se acertado com Charles._

_**Tem certeza? Talvez Madeline não seja a pessoa que você imagina que seja. Afinal, ela conseguiu até mesmo fazer Potter e Black brigarem. Ou se esqueceu da cena do almoço?**_

Lily suspirou enquanto observava a sala de astronomia. Apontou a varinha para o aposento e, após um sussurro, os pequenos tapetes em que ficavam sentados para as aulas deram espaço para uma mesa redonda das que se vê em portas de cafés europeus. A ruiva tirou da mochila uma delicada toalha, assim como pratos, talheres, taças e um belo castiçal. Por fim conjurou flores e velas.

Quando finalmente terminou de organizar a mesa, já passava das oito da noite. O céu lá fora estava escuro e uma brisa quente soprava. James pedira para que tudo estivesse pronto até às dez.

**_Você sabia que está organizando o altar de sacrifício onde sua amiga será imolada?_**

_Eu não estou fazendo isso pelo Potter, mas por ela. Acredito que ele possa fazê-la feliz._

_**E você? Quem vai fazer você feliz?**_

Ela revirou os olhos, sentando no chão junto a uma das janelas e puxando para si uma das garrafas dos engradados que James deixara ali mais cedo. A face dela se curvou em surpresa. Aquilo era vinho! Como ele conseguira vinho?

**_Ele vai embebedar Madeline para conseguir o que quer._**

_Você não gosta muito dele, não?_

_**Na verdade, eu só estou usando da minha sinceridade. Acho que você devia ficar e vigiar tudo por aqui. Podia se esconder no armário. Se ele tentar se aproveitar da sua inocente amiga - e eu duvido muito que ela seja inocente - você poderá...**_

_Que história é essa de "eu duvido muito que ela seja inocente"? Ela não tem culpa de gostar do Potter e dele gostar dela._

Lily virou toda a garrafinha de uma vez, sentindo o líquido arranhar sua garganta. Um torpor suave tomou conta de sua cabeça e sorrindo bobamente, ela pegou outra garrafa.

**_Está planejando ficar bêbada?_**

_E se eu estiver, isso é da sua conta?_

_**Lógico que é da minha conta! Eu sou sua consciência! Isso é simplesmente ultrajante! Uma verdadeira inomínia!**_

_Não._

_**Não o quê?**_

_Você não é minha consciência._

_**Perdão?**_

_Consciências adolescentes não costumam falar em ignomínias e ultrajes. Elas praguejam e observam "você está pagando um mico". Não "isso é simplesmente ultrajante"._

_**Está se chamando de ignorante.**_

_Não. Estou apenas constatando os fatos._

Silêncio. Lily suspirou novamente, jogando sua segunda garrafinha no chão. Tirou mais uma do engradado, observando o vaso de flores sobre a mesa.

**_Muito bem... Você é mais esperta do que aparenta._**

_Eu sei. E então, vai me dizer quem você é?_

_**Não.**_

_Tudo bem. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou acabar descobrindo._

_**Esperemos então que seja mais tarde.**_

Silêncio novamente. Lily fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás. Porque tinha a impressão de que estava esquecendo alguma coisa? Alguma coisa muito importante, algo que ela definitivamente devia notar?

Forçou a memória tentando pensar. Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, James e Sirius observavam o velho relógio.

**_Acho bom os senhores fazerem alguma coisa porque ela está quase quebrando nossa ligação. E como ela não é cega como a grande maioria dos alunos dessa escola, vai perceber que a briga de vocês foi uma encenação, assim como toda a história com Madeline._**

'- Acho então que é hora de o grande Sirius Black fazer sua entrada triunfal.

Sirius se levantou, mas antes que pudesse deixar o dormitório, James se interpôs no caminho.

'- Olha lá o que vai fazer, Almofadinhas. Certifique-se de guardar suas mãos em lugares apropriados.

'- Não se preocupe, Pontas, você vai aparecer antes que eu possa fazer quanquer coisa. Portanto, trate de não perder a hora.

James assentiu e Sirius sumiu pela porta. Agora só restava ao maroto de óculos esperar. Não devia ser muito difícil, afinal já esperara por três anos, porque não mais uma hora?

Ao mesmo tempo em que James se perdia nesses pensamentos, Sirius chegava à torre de astronomia. Só que o que ele encontrou não era exatamente o que ele esperava.

'- Lily? - ele perguntou, ligeiramente desconcertado.

A ruiva voltou-se para ele, sorrindo. Os dois engradados dse vinho que ele e Remus tinham trazido de Hogsmeade para James estavam rasgados e do garrafinhas vazias se enfileiravam no chão.

'- Olá, Black. - ele respondeu com a voz rouca.

O olhar do maroto desceu pelo busto dela, percebendo que ela abrira os primeiros botões da blusa branca, revelando um top cinza, da mesma cor da saia. Bem, olhando daquele ângulo, ele podia perfeitamente entender porque a despeito de todos os conselhos que ele dera, james continuava louco pela ruivinha.

'- Hum... - ele tentou desviar o olhar dela - Você fez um belo trabalho aqui.

Ela deu de ombros enquanto ele se aproximava lentamente.

'- Uma pena que tudo isso seja para outras pessoas...

Lily o olhou divertida, cruzando os braços.

'- Não sei se é impressão minha, mas acho que você está tentado a dar alguma sugestão sobre isso.

Ele sorriu e, no instante seguinte, Lily se viu encostada na parede com os braços de Sirius apoiados à mesma na altura do pescoço dela, fato que a impedia de fugir. Entretanto, ele não chou a tocá-la. _Ainda_.

'- Se eu tiver uma sugestão... Você aceitaria?

Ela semicerrou os olhos, um meio sorriso no rosto. Daquela distância, Sirius podia sentir a respiração compassada dela. Lily não parecia nervosa com a proximidade deles, ao contrário de tantas outras garotas.

'- O que está fazendo aqui, Sirius? - ela perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio, reabrindo os olhos e mantendo o sorriso - O que você quer? Afrontar o Potter no encontro dele com Madeline?

'- Talvez... - ele respondeu em um sussurro, aproximando o rosto - A vingança é um prato muito, muito doce...

Nesse momento, a porta se abriu com estrépito. Sirius endireitou-se, mas não se afastou da ruiva. Lily abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao enxergar a face zangada de James Potter. O show ia começar...

'- Sirius?

'- Olá, Pontas. - Sirius respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

Lily aproveitou o espaço que o maroto lhe deixara para abaixar-se e escapar dos braços dele.

'- Madeline já está aí? - ela perguntou com a voz alegre - Pelo ritmo que as coiss estão indo, daqui a pouco vamos estar dando uma festa!

Por trás de Lily, Sirius apontou para James as garrafas vazias. James apenas assentiu. Talvez aquilo facilitasse seu trabalho. Com a melhor cara de sofrimento que conseguiu fazer, ele suspirou.

'- Madeline não vai vir. Sirius, você pode...

'- Dar licença ao grande rei dos marotos? Sinto muito, Potter, eu não recebo ordens suas.

Lily parecia estar se divertindo imensamente com a discussão, já que seu sorriso se alargava cada vez mais.

'- Será então que vou ter que tirar você à força daqui?

'- Eu só saio se a Lily pedir.

A ruiva virou-se para Sirius, enquanto observava com o canto do olho James lhe lançar um olhar miserável.

'- Tudo bem. - ela respondeu com um gracejo - Cachorrinho, você pode nos dar licença? Quando eu sair daqui, prometo que te levo para passear.

Sirius sorriu de maneira maliciosa, assentindo e deixou a torre. James e Lily estavam agora sozinhos. Ela se sentou no parapeito da janela, ainda sorrindo, sob o olhar observador de James.

'- E então, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou em uma voz infantil.

O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos, puxando uma das cadeiras da mesa e abaixando a cabeça em um movimento calculadamente melancólico.

'- Ela me deu um fora.

'- Que pena... - Lily respondeu, sua voz demonstrando claramente que não sentia pena nenhuma.

James mordeu os lábios. Ela não devia ser mais doce? Ainda mais porque estava sob efeito da bebida! O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Como resposta, ele ouviu um suave deslizar e ergueu a cabeça no exato instante em que ela parava diante dele. Não havia mais nem sombra de sorriso nos lábios dela.

'- Você não está brigado com Sirius. - ela afirmou, observando-o com cuidado.

Ele levou novamente a mão aos cabelos, sentindo-se nervoso. Não adiantava mentir, podia ler isso nos olhos dela.

'- Acho que não.

'- E também não está apaixonado por Madeline.

Mesmo sem querer, ele sorriu.

'- Definitivamente não.

A ruiva puxou sua mochila que estava sobre a outra cadeira. James observou ela tirar um espelho redondo de lá.

'- E imagino que isso seja seu.

'- Na verdade, é do Relógio.

Ela estendeu o espelho para ele, que se levantou, tirando o relógio do bolso e colocando-o sobre a mesa.

'- Você está brava?

Lily riu.

'- Eu estou bêbada. Além disso, hoje é primeiro de abril. - os olhos dela faiscaram.

Ele se aproximou dela.

'- Você está consciente demais para quem bebeu doze garrafas de vinho.

'- Como eu disse, é primeiro de abril. - ela respondeu, dando de ombros - Só bebi duas garrafinhas, que, imagino, seja o equivalente a dois copos. Além disso, não sou fraca para bebidas. Já as flores...

James estreitou os olhos para a mesa, notando finalmente as flores murchas sobre ela.

'- Estava tentando estragar meu encontro. Lily?

'- Não ia haver um encontro aqui, James. - ela respondeu, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu.

'- Na verdade, já está havendo.

Ele a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a se sentar. Lily observou-o com curiosidade.

'- Não teria sido muito mais simples me convidar?

'- E você teria aceitado... - ele respondeu com um olhar descrente - Além disso, lembre-se que fizemos um trato no começo do ano.

'- E você o está quebrando.

'- Será que você não queria que eu quebrasse?

Lily sorriu.

'- Sabe que qualquer coisa que se diga aqui pode depois ter a contra-argumentação de que foi dita no dia da mentira?

**_E se eu disse que acaba de dar meia noite?_** - o Relógio observou, abrindo sua tampa.

Foi a vez de James sorrir.

'- E então?

Ela se levantou calmamente, parando bem diante dele, a cabeça levemente erguida para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos.

'- Eu devia matar você por toda essa confusão. O que acha que estava fazendo quando colocou esse relógio para invadir meus pensamentos?

'- Tentando entender você?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

'- Você nunca será capaz de entender. Mas não se entristeça... - ela sorriu, levando uma das maõs à nuca dele - Eu também não entendo.

James não conseguiu responder a essa última informação. Sua mente estava ocupada demais observando a íris dela. Tão verdes... Tão brilhantes... Ele fechou os olhos, abraçando-a pela cintura.

'- Não se pode negar que foi um inesquecível primeiro de abril. O que as pessoas vão dizer amanhã? - ele perguntou rouco.

'- Quem se importa? - foi a resposta dela antes de beijá-lo.

**Fim**

* * *

****

**Acabou mais uma... Acabou mais uma... Como sou feliz... Como sou feliz...**

**Ok, pessoal, eu reconheço minha insanidade. Beijos a Belle e Babbi Potter, Babi Evans, Juliana Montez, Gween Black, Vá, Dany Malfoy, Mimi Granger, Nick Malfoy, Juliana, Mah Clarinha, Dre, t0n, Paty Felton, Mari-Buffy, Lily Dragon, Jé Black, Adriana Black, Cherryx, Sarah-Lupin-Black e todos que leram a fic.**

**Agora só tenho que me preocupar com atualizações de DA. Que maravilha, vou poder tirar umas férias!**

**Até a próxima, pessoal!**

**Silverghost.**


End file.
